Dean Packham
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Deano | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 11 | heightm = 1.84 m | batting = Right Hand Opener | bowling = Right Arm Medium | role = All-rounder | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Chipping Sodbury | year1 = 1990-1997 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Hambrook | year2 = 1996 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Badminton | year3 = 1997-2008 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Nunthorpe | year4 = 2004-2005 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = Cheddar | year5 = 2006-present | clubnumber5 = | club6 = Axbridge | year6 = 2007-present | clubnumber6 = | club7 = | year7 = | clubnumber7 = | type1 = League | debutdate1 = 7 May | debutyear1 = 1990 | debutfor1 = Chipping Sodbury | debutagainst1 = Thornbury | type2 = Friendly | debutdate2 = 16 July | debutyear2 = 1997 | debutfor2 = Badminton | debutagainst2 = Old Sodbury | lastdate1 = 11 August | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = Cheddar | lastagainst1 = Wells | lastdate2 = 22 May | lastyear2 = 2013 | lastfor2 = Axbridge | lastagainst2 = Butterworth Jones | columns = 4 | column1 = League | matches1 = 267 | runs1 = 3,971 | bat avg1 = 19.37 | 100s/50s1 = 3/10 | top score1 = 112 | deliveries1 = 9,268 | wickets1 = 296 | bowl avg1 = 20.63 | fivefor1 = 8 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 9/23 | catches/stumpings1 = 56/- | column2 = Friendly | matches2 = 192 | runs2 = 5,062 | bat avg2 = 42.18 | 100s/50s2 = 5/22 | top score2 = 111 | deliveries2 = 4,791 | wickets2 = 198 | bowl avg2 = 14.72 | fivefor2 = 2 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 5/8 | catches/stumpings2 = 38/- | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 6 | runs3 = 169 | bat avg3 = 84.50 | 100s/50s3 = 1/- | top score3 = 109* | deliveries3 = 144 | wickets3 = 5 | bowl avg3 = 17.40 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/26 | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | column4 = Overall | matches4 = 462 | runs4 = 9,109 | bat avg4 = 27.77 | 100s/50s4 = 8/32 | top score4 = 112 | deliveries4 = 14,079 | wickets4 = 497 | bowl avg4 = 18.20 | fivefor4 = 10 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 9/23 | catches/stumpings4 = 94/- | date = 22 May | year = 2013 | source = ACC Stats }} Dean Conrad John Packham (October 16, 1981) is a cricket player who currently plays and Captain of Axbridge Cricket Club and Cheddar. Packham has also played for Chipping Sodbury, Hambrook, Nunthorpe. He is the Axbridge leading run scorer and wicket taker in the club's history. Packham has played 137 consecutive games for Axbridge. Career Early Career Chipping Sodbury CC (1990-1995) Packham was born in Bristol at Southmead Hospital on 16th October 1981. He started his cricket carerer at Chipping Sodbury C.C under 13s on 7th May 1990 at the age of 8 scoring just 13 runs and being hit for 18 runs of his 2 overs. He went on to play 12 games for Sodbury under 13's with his top score of 31 not out vs Alveston C.C under 13s. Hambrook CC (1995) In 1995 he moved to Hambrook and played for Hambrook C.C under 13s and Hambrook C.C under 15s where at the age of 14, scoring 34 not out in his dubut match vs Carsons C.C under 15s and taking 2 wickets for 30 runs in 7 overs. Packham played just 5 games for Hambrook. Return to Chipping Sodbury CC & Badminton CC (1996-2003) In 1996 he returned back to Chipping Sodbury but also joining Badminton C.C where he would play for Badminton on Saturdays playing in the Cirencester & District Cricket Association League and Chipping Sodbury C.C under 17s on Sunday Morning in a 20/20 League and then back to Badminton in the afternoon in the Malmesbury Village League. Packham played 24 games over 2 seasons for Sodbury playing 3 games in 2 days. Then Packham turned 18 and had to make a decision who to play for Chipping Sodbury C.C 3rds or Badminton C.C, Needless to say he chose Badminton and would stay there for 10 years where he would play 190 games scoring over 2770 runs for the club and bagging 7 50's and 2 100's with his top score being 104 not out vs Barnsley Beaches C.C in 2002 and taking 220 wickets with his best being 5-8 vs Didmarton C.C. He was also Captain of Badminton from 1999 to 2003. Packham would return in May 2008 for a one off match vs Hawkesbury Upton scoring 29 not out and taking 1 wicket for 7 runs from 4 overs. Move to Middlesbrough In 2004 he moved to Middlesbrough and played for Nunthorpe C.C in the Durham League playing 19 games for the club with an avg of 22.10 runs per innings. Cheddar CC (2007-2008) He then moved to Axbridge which he played for Cheddar C.C 2nds playing just 11 games for the club. Axbridge CC (2007-present) In 2007 he joined Axbridge. He was awarded Best Allrounder for 2007, and Best Batsman for 2008 along with best Batsman in 2009. Packham scored 920 runs in 2008 with 3 100s and 5 50s with an average of 70.80 and 972 in 2009. At the end of 2009 season Packham was voted as Axbridge Cricket Club Vice Captain along with Kevin Grinstead. He was also awarded Batsman of the year. As of the end of the 2010 season Dean has played 80 consecutive games for Axbridge spanding from 27th August 2007 to 26th September 2010. Packham played his 400th game on 19th May 2011 vs Dad's Army at Sidcot, where he kept wicket. In this game after Packham was run out for 16 his career friendly avg dropped below 40.00 for the first time since 2002. By the end of May Packham's friendly avg was back up to over 41 with three not out's and two of them being over 50. Packham hit 982 runs (54.56) in the 2011 season and took 36 wickets (11.36). He was elected Captain taking over from Kevin Grinstead for the 2012 season. Going into the 2013 season Packham played 137 consecutive games for Axbridge from 27th August 2007 - 22nd May 2013. He has missed just 6 games since his Axbridge debut on 3rd June 2007. Return to Cheddar CC (2009-2012) In 2009 Packham returned to Cheddar playing for Cheddar C.C 4ths, where he took 9-23 vs Mark C.C and the following week scored his highest score of 112 vs East Huntspill C.C. In 2009 he was awarded player of the year for Cheddar 4ths. On 13th August 2011 Packham returned for Cheddar playing in the 3rd team against Wincanton scoring 43* and 2-10 from 12 overs. Career Stats By Club * Dean Packham’s career history Former Clubs & Years * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 13s (1990-1993) * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 15s (1993-1996) * Chipping Sodbury C.C under 17s (1996-1997) * Hambrook C.C under 13s (1996) * Hambrook C.C under 15s (1996) * Badminton C.C Saturday (1997-2004) (2006-2007) (Disbanded) * Badminton C.C Sunday (1997-2005) (2006-2008) - (Captain 1999-2002) (Disbanded) * Nunthorpe C.C (2004-2005) (Disbanded) * Cheddar C.C 2nds (2006-2012) * Axbridge C.C (2007-Present) - (Vice-Captain 2010-2011) (Captain 2012-present) * Cheddar C.C 4ths (2008-2010) (Disbanded) * Cheddar C.C 3rds (2011-2012) (Disbanded) Career Runs 50s 100s Top Parterships Match Record Year by Year Favorite quote "It's Not Showing Off, If You Back It Up" Also See *Play Cricket Page *Dean Packham gallery *Dean Packham Trophy gallery Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Club Cricketers Category:Cheddar C.C Player Category:Axbridge Vice-Captains Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge Club Captains Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers